


Pina Coladas

by Bhishak



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been at the museum for two years now, and as you look around the museum for Dexter a song pops into your head. What else can you do but sing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pina Coladas

Its been about two years now since you’ve been with the museum, your first night when all the exhibits came to life was the best night of your life. Other then nearly dying of an asthma attack when Rexy chased you up the stairs. You would of fell down them too if Ahkmenrah hadn’t heard you screaming your lungs out. He caught you just as you had started to fall backwards, you don’t exactly remember what happened after that sadly. In all the excitement you had a major asthma attack and then blacked out. You then woke up the next morning in the hospital, you looked over your shoulder and saw the man you would then become great friends with in the future sleeping in the corner.Your curiosity got the better of you like it always did,” Hey.” No response,” Hey...HEY YOU!! ” The man nearly jump out of his skin as he awoke.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“ W-what the, Oh hey ( Y/N ) is it, are you okay, how you feeling, do you need anything, maybe the nurse? “ the man asked as he got up from his arm chair. “ Whoa, whoa there too many questions at once. Lets just start with the basics okay, now sit back down” You said as you put your hands up. The mysterious man sighed and sat back down. “ Oh.. oh sorry, um basics right h-how do you feel? “ After a moment to actually think about it your lungs felt a little sore. “ Other than being chased up the stairs by a dinosaur then nearly dying of asthma and or the falling down the stairs part I’m sore but fine.” The man looked away with guilt written on his face,”Yeah, sorry about that Rexy gets over excited sometimes but at least you didn’t fall down the stairs A-ahkmenrah caught you.” “ Woah whoa what a minute who’s Ahkmenrah and who names a dinosaur Rexy?!” “ Huh, no no that..that wasn't me that was the previous night guards that did that, and Ahkmenrah is a dead pharaoh who comes to life every night with the other guys with his m-magic tablet.” 

A confused look spread onto your face as he spoke. “Sorry, for not telling you about the whole museum coming to life after sunset thing and the tablet. I guess I’m so used to it I don’t think about it anymore.” A slightly angry look appeared on your face as you spoke, nearly yelling at the end,” Oh yeah museum coming to life at night because of a magic tablet the pharaoh has isn't that important to tell the new guard, especially if they tend to have asthma attacks!” The man flinched a little at the last part and looked guiltier ”Sorry…” he whispered as he seemed to shrink into the chair. You sighed at the sad sight in front of you, the man clearly felt guilty, which made you feel guilty for yelling at him. “ Oh its fine, I'm fine, just promise me you’ll tell me about the museum and how the other exhibits behave so I don’t nearly die again when I come to work tomorrow okay. “ 

The man seemed to brighten up at the thought of you not leaving, he laughed slightly to himself ,” I promise I’ll tell you everything, what do you want to know first? “ You thought a moment then smiled, “ How about your name?” “ It’s Larry, Larry Daley."  
……... ………………………………………………………………………………………

After that night you and Larry made a list of who had to lock and unlock certain exhibits. Larry took the African exhibit while you took the room of miniatures along with other exhibits. This became the usual routine night after night, since then the museums layout had been ingrained into your memory, along with how the nights went. And with how the nights tended to go you decided to get ahead of the game and look for Dexter ahead of time. Since Larry always some how manages to miss the fact that Dexter knows how to get out of his exhibit every night just plan baffles you. As you walked down the hallways a song called Escape Pina Colada came to mind. As you turned a corner you absent mindedly started humming it quietly. As you walked down the hall a slight dance came into form with each step you took. Just as you walked past the room of miniatures the humming turned into quietly singing,” If you like pina coladas, and gettin caught in the rain, if you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain du nu nu if you like making love at midnight… in the dewns of the cave. Then I’m the love that you’ve been looking for….write to me and escape…” as you went back to humming you thought to yourself that luckily Jedediah and Octavius weren’t around to hear you. 

Knowing Jedediah he would of laughed at the song as Octavius would have questioned it as he hide his red face with his helmet. As you continued to dance down the hall you giggled at the thought as you twirled around the next corner you ran into Ahkmenrah, literally. “ Oh, oh sorry Ahk I didn’t mean to...to uh..” not knowing what to say you made a twirling motion with your hand as a small blush appeared on your face,” into you.” Ahkmenrah blush slightly as well as he smiled slightly,” No no its okay, it was entirely my fault.” Not knowing what to say next you shifted from side to side nervously,” So..uh what you doing in this part of the museum, I thought you'd be running around the lobby with everyone else?” 

Ahkmenrah laughed slightly, “ I was going to ask you the same thing.” “ Oh well, I was looking for Dexter, knowing Larry he’s making trouble somewhere. Which might cause him to have a panic attack when he can’t find him when he does his lil count off.” You both chuckled at the thought of Larry freaking out over a capuchin monkey for the um-tingth time. “ Well if you must know I believe I saw him talking to Teddy by the main stairs, shall I escort you there.” The blush grew a bit more as you nodded your head. 

As you walked down the hall together a deafening silence grew to the point it was almost suffocating. Just as you thought you might die of suffocation Ahkmenrah spoke,” So..uhm.. I heard you singing.” Oh god he heard you singing, you felt like you might die of sheer embarrassment instead of the suffocating silence. Your face grew cherry red at the thought of him possibly seeing you dancing down the hall like the dork you are as well. You mentally slapped yourself in the face as you thought God kill me now to yourself . Ahkmenrah pretended to look at something else as he spoke,” I-I thought the song was n-nice,” as he spoke his face grew a deeper shade of red with each word he said,” and I thought you c-could maybe t-teach it to me.” “Really?! “ You were dumbstruck at the thought of this mighty pharaoh that walked right beside you wanted to learn how to sing a song from you. The pina colada song no less, a smile grew on your face at the thought of teaching him something for once.” You know what sure, what the heck it’ll be fun.” You noticed the smile grow on the pharaohs face as you both entered the lobby together smiling like a bunch of idiots who just asked each other on a date.


End file.
